


George: The Stand In

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fourteenth Challenge: The Voices Unheard</b><br/>Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> George is doing Merlin’s duties again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George: The Stand In

**Title: George: The Stand In**

**Author:[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings:** George, Arthur

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Word count:** 239

 **Summary:** George is doing Merlin’s duties again.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA

**Prompt:**

**Heart Of Camelot Fourteenth Challenge: The Voices Unheard**  
 _Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective._

**George: The Stand In**

George walked down the Royal corridor on his way to the King’s chambers. Merlin was missing again and the King requested his service.

  
George wondered why King Arthur didn’t sack Merlin. He was either at the tavern or missing these days. He was struck that a servant that seemed so incompetent would still be employed after all these years.  

  
George knocked sharply at the King’s door and heard Arthur call out for him to enter.

  
“Sire, you requested my service?” George said.

  
“Yes. Merlin is ….. otherwise occupied. I need my armor polished, my boots cleaned, my horses mucked out, do my laundry and the Queen says that this place is filthy. Clear it up would you?” Arthur said as he pulled on his gloves.

  
“It will be my pleasure to serve you, Sire.” George stood straight and proud as Arthur looked him up and down.

  
“Right.” Arthur nodded. “Carry on. I will be in meetings and I will take my midday meal with the Queen. I will see you at supper.”

  
“Very good, Sire.” George said as Arthur left the room.

  
George was amazed at the amount of work he was expected to accomplish before supper. He wondered how Merlin managed it all and his duties with Gaius. Maybe Merlin had magick, George thought then dismissed it. No one in Camelot would be that stupid as to serve the King and practice magick.

  
George sighed and got started.    


End file.
